dwafandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Ogawa
As the youngest of the Ultimate Tamers, Tommy Ogawa is the most innocent and has the biggest heart compare to anyone on the team. After Barbamon was sealed away, Tommy left Digimon Central to dispose what was left of the sealed digimon's army. He is usually found protecting other digimon from Barbamon's influence as well. Personality Tommy is a bit naive but he's a very straight forward guy. He will usually face his problems head on. He cares about all things around him and will stop at nothing to protect what he cherishes the most. Background When he first encountered the other Ultimate Tamers, Tommy was willing to give it his all and protect the Digital World. This gave the group quite a boost in morality and set them off into adventure. As time progressed, Max was the first to truely befriend Tommy, leading towards a great friendship. Upon his partner gaining the ablility to digivolve to Mega Level, Imperialdramon and Tommy usually take out their enemies from a distance while using the attack "Positron Laser". He was soon dubbed the marksman of the Ultimate Tamers. Tommy keeps in contact with Max due to their growing friendship, and also Ryuu. He rarely comes into contact with the other Ultimate Tamers, but when he crosses their path he's more than likely to do some catching up with them. History In young age, Tommy displays emotional intelligence that surpass his peers, and won over many people even his foes. But his ability has become a nuisance when he transferred to a new school, and people sees him as an impediment more than a reliable individual. Barbamon promised that he'd find a place more appreciative of his personality, and so began his journey in the Digital World. Being with Veemon, he take advantage of his partner's race to quickly build a relationship with the dragon and lizard race digimons. And he often engages in sportsmanship-like competitions with the insect digimons, which helped him enlarge his social circle. Without a convicted will to fight, he soon find kindred spirit within Max Hayashi, and often do things side-by-side to Barbamon's dismay. During the rouse by Nature Spirits digimons, he goes out of his way to rescue Max, who is responsible of almost wiping out massive amounts of digimons under Lee's threat. As troubles arise in the Digital World, the bond he previously shared with his digimon friends soon suffered as result, and he has to face the flaws of his character with Veemon paying the price. Moreover, he is also strongly detested by Lee Yamada for achieving Paildramon digivolution. From such confrontations he learned how he could've impose his ego over other's preference and caused people's resentment, but even so he achieved digivolution through sheer will without resolve, unlike other Ultimate Tamers. Tommy fights on equal footing with Kaito, and even so on a disadvantageous term during the final confrontation against Barbamon's army, where he's contended by a tactically modified ultimate(perfect) level Megalogrowlmon. He still blames himself for not able to save Kaito. Partner / Tactics Tommy and Veemon uses two battle approaches in tandem; The method in doing so is reliant on elongating the battle to find tactical advantage against enemies, either by pinpoint attacks or by environmental advantage. So their attack styles is basically yielding striking moves. Before when it's just Veemon, however, they cannot attack opponents who's just far from their reach, and will require another partner-in-arms at least. Tommy temporarily gained the aid of Stingmon and allowed him ample of ambush chances. But as battles became more harsh and dwindling in aides during the later Ultimate Tamer wars, Tommy and Veemon goes back to relying on physical prowess. Category:Ultimate Tamer